First time in the Impala
by jowinchest224
Summary: This is another Weechest. Sam is 14 years old and Dean is 18. He and Dean get in an argument and Dean tries to make it up to him with tickets to the drive in. They go and one thing leads to another - like always. Sex, fluff, weechest - enjoy.


Dean made his way back to the crappy hole in the wall hotel his dad had dumped him in for the next few weeks. For the last few days he had been in an extremely bad mood. His dad had been ignoring all of his phone calls and when he did answer it was only to check on Sam. Of course, Dean had taken all of his frustration out on his snot nose little brother. They had gotten into a huge argument before he left. He blamed Sam for getting left behind. He remembered Sam's puppy dog eyes as he yelled, "Why don't you just leave? It's obvious you can't stand to spend any time with me. If I'm such a burden just – just don't talk to me."

Fourteen years olds, man. So full of new hormones and no idea what to do with them. Dean, however, knew this time he was wrong. Sam had been nothing but helpful to him over the last week. He even went out grocery shopping by himself after school. Dean knew he didn't deserve this so he decided to make it up to him. After scrounging up some money playing pool, he purchased two tickets to the drive-in to see Jurassic Park. Sam kept going on and on about it, and Dean knew this was his way back on his brother's good side.

When he walked in the hotel Sam made a point to keep his eyes fixed on the TV. He was trying to show Dean that he didn't care about the fight earlier. Dean knew him all too well. Instead of huffing and flopping on his bed to drown out Sam's bad mood with some Iron Maiden, he cleared his throat. Sam glanced up at him in surprise.

"I'm a dick," Dean blurted out.

Sam snorted loudly, momentarily forgetting his anger. "No, shit."

Dean took a few steps forward pulling the tickets out of his pockets. He handed them to Sam. For a moment he just stared at them then his brown eyes lit up. He stood up quickly. "Are you messing with me? I really get to go to the drive in?"

Dean huffed but couldn't help feel a wave of pride. He was the one who brought the smile to his little brother's face. "Yes, you get to go. Don't be a bitch about it though."

Sam looked like he was about to dance. "We actually get to go do something normal. I've wanted to see this for ages. What time should we be ready?"

Dean plopped down on his squeaky bed. "Nah, I'm not going. I figured you can take that one little kid from your class. It'll be a nice date."

Sam's smile immediately disappeared. The instant change caused Dean's stomach to turn. "You're going with me, Dean. I want to have a fun night together."

Dean swallowed hard. There was no saying no to those big brown eyes. "Alright, whatever. It better not be stupid."

Deep down Dean couldn't help but feel excited. He was going to see a movie. The only movies they ever watched were on the broken down TVs in these cheap hotels. Although he wouldn't admit it, he had wanted to see Jurassic Park for a long time. He was also touched that his dorky little brother would rather spend time with him than his bookworm friends.

Dean forced Sam to sit down and eat some dinner then they were off in the Impala. The lot was pretty full but they managed to find a decent spot in the back. Sam went to get out but Dean put a hand out. "You get out, you're sitting on the ground. Don't you dare think about sitting on my baby."

Sam laughed, "Alright, we'll stay here. It's actually not a bad seat." Nothing was going to break his good mood tonight.

Soon the movie started. Dean peered over to find his brother staring at the screen with wide eyes. He wasn't sure which sight was more appealing. About an hour in a guy stumbled to the Impala looking intoxicated. He knocked a little too hard on the window causing Dean's face to strain.

"Don't kill him, Dean." Sam insisted eyes still on the screen. "I really want to finish the movie."

Dean nodded once to show his compliance then opened the door. "What?" he demanded sharply.

"Hey, man. Sorry to interrupt." He motioned towards Sam. "Do you have a condom bro?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Sam grab a condom out of the dash."

Sam began searching for the condoms. The man leaning on the Impala smiled widely. "Sorry again. You sure you guys won't be needing them?"

Dean cocked an eyebrow feeling like he may just go back on that little promise to Sam. "That's disgusting. Shut the fuck up."

Sam stiffened slightly but kept searching. Eventually he found Dean's stash of condoms, lube, porno and tissues. He handed Dean a condom. Dean took it and flung it at the stranger.

The man grabbed it eagerly. "Thanks. You guys have a good night. Try not to have too much fun." He added with a wink.

Dean's mouth fell open. "I'm not fucking him!" he yelled at the retreating figure. "That's gross!"

Dean settled back in his seat feeling irritated. After a while he decided to glance at Sam to make sure the creep hadn't upset him. He found Sammy staring at the screen in front of them with watery eyes. Dean's heart about jumped out of its chest. Sam rarely cried. He reached to touch him but Sam batted his hand away.

"Sam, I'm sorry that guy –"

"No, I'm sorry." His little brother interrupted. "I'm sorry I'm so disgusting and gross."

Dean couldn't hide his confusion. "What?!"

"You don't have to talk about me like I'm not right here."

After a minute Dean laughed getting a death stare from Sam. "Sam, you're attractive. Very attractive actually. You share my genes after all. If you weren't my brother I'd totally go to town on you," he joked.

Sam turned to him looking like he was about to choke. "You would? I didn't know you were into guys."

Dean shrugged, "I prefer girls, especially when dad is around, but I have definitely checked out my fair share of guys."

"You would really fuck me?" Sam asked again in a small voice.

A lump caught in his throat, as Dean shuffled awkwardly. "I guess if you want to put it that way – sure."

Dean tried to ignore the passion swirling around Sam's eyes but there was no ignoring the hard cock trying to rip through Sam's jeans. Dean quickly cleared his throat, "So now that you feel pretty can we watch the movie?"

"Sure, Dean."

The movie went on and although it was very good, Dean couldn't focus on it. The tension in the car seemed to be building every minute. He rolled down the windows but the heat coming off his own skin refused to leave. Sam also seemed irritable. That boner of his wasn't going away and Dean was pretty sure it had to be painful. Finally the movie ended and Dean started the car eager to get back to the hotel and a cold shower. He had only drove a foot when a car flashed passed him almost crashing into the Impala. Dean's foot smashed in the brake.

"I'll kill you!" he yelled loudly to the retreating car.

The cars around were all moving now. Most of the people in them seemed to be drunk. Dean shut his car off. "We'll wait so I don't go to jail for man slaughter."

Sam nodded then asked, "Do you think dad will be mad that you took me to the movies?"

Dean shrugged, "Why do we have to tell him?"

A wicked grin formed on his little brother's face. "Good. I do not wanna deal with his whiskey rage. Hopefully he stays gone for a long time."

Dean sighed, "Don't say that, Sammy. He's our dad. We should want him home."

Sam shifted in his seat so he was facing Dean. "No, I shouldn't. He may have been there for you but he wasn't for me. He's never been. The only person in the world who has my back is you."

Dean rolled his eyes but Sam grabbed his shoulder shaking it lightly. "Seriously, Dean. My earliest memories are all of you. You were there when I walked and talked for the first time. You took me to my first day of school and to all my soccer practices. More you're taking me to my first real movie. You don't know how much this means to me."

Dean suddenly became aware of the emptiness of the parking lot. He reached for the keys but Sam grabbed his hand. "Sam –"

"No, Dean." Sam whimpered. "You've been there for everything. You've always been there for my first things so why should this be different?"

Dean's stomach did back flips as he realized what Sam was talking about. "Sam, you have a lot of hormones right now –"

Sam shook his head. "I love you, Dean."

He had heard the words several times but this time – this time it was different. Dean tried to shake off the feelings swirling in his chest but the brown eyes boring into his own were making it difficult. It was in the next minute that Dean first realized Sam Winchester was much more brave than he would ever be. In one quick movement Sam had grabbed the sides of his brother's face and crushed their lips together.

Dean knew he shouldn't have pulled Sam in with a deep moan. He knew he shouldn't have dipped his tongue inside his mouth causing Sam to whimper. He knew all of this. With the little bit of sanity he had left he pushed Sam against the passenger door.

"Are you drunk?" he demanded.

Sam looked tearful again. "I've been dreaming about this for years, don't fuck it up."

Dean couldn't hide his surprise. Sam had thought about them being together before? That would explain a lot of things. Sam was always staring at Dean. His main focused seemed to be his chest. He always thought Sam was jealous or just curious. He never pictured this.

Okay, maybe he had. Dean didn't like to focus on it but his little brother really was beautiful. The last two years had been extremely confusing for him. Sam was no longer a chubby, short boy. He was muscular and almost as tall as Dean despite the age difference. He had watched Sam fill out in remarkable ways and tried to push off his desire as pride.

Sam ripped him from his thoughts. "Dean? For godsake, say something!"

"Sam, this is wrong."

"Everything about our life is wrong. Why can't we just have this?"

Dean didn't need much more convincing. He moaned reaching for Sam. In one swift motion he picked his little brother up placing him on his lap.

"Dean!" Sam protested. He always hated when Dean picked him up. It made him feel so small.

Dean cut him off with another kiss. Their tongues swirled together hungrily. Soon Dean was rock hard. Without really thinking about it he thrust his long member up at Sam. When Sam felt it he froze.

"Sammy?" he asked fearfully.

Sam let out a little whimper. "Dean, I need you." 

This was enough confirmation for Dean. They ripped at each other's clothes until nothing but underwear separated them. Dean took a moment to hold Sammy against him loving the way their muscular bodies fit together. Sam then pulled back to bite, lick and scratch every inch of his chest eagerly. Dean had the feeling Sam had wanted to do this for a long time.

"Dean," Sam begged as thrust his cock into his lower stomach.

Dean nodded in understanding. "Sit back in your seat Sammy."

Sam did as he was told. With shaking hands, Dean pealed his brother's underwear away. A dripping cock stared at him. He looked up to see Sam biting his lip.

"You're gonna come for me," Dean told him with a growl. Sam nodded several times. He grabbed a hold of the cock. "I'm going to taste you."

"Yes, please. Dean, yes." Sam pleaded as he thrust upwards.

Dean dipped down taking Sam's throbbing member into his mouth. Sam let out a choking noise digging his hand in Dean's hair.

Dean began sliding his wet mouth up and down the swollen cock. Each time Sam's moans grew louder. It wasn't very long before Sam was shaking around him. The grip on Dean's hair was almost painful. "I'm so close, Dean."

Dean focused on the head of his dick, sucking and swirling his tongue. Soon Sam was crying out his name loudly. His warm cum shot in Dean's mouth. Dean was surprised to find himself drinking it up hungrily. After a moment he pulled away to find Sam staring down at him with a sleepy smile. "Was it good, baby boy?" Sam just nodded. Dean continued to lick around Sam's legs. "How far are we taking this Sam?"

After a moment Sam cleared his throat. "I want you to fuck me."

Dean's dick twitched in response. "Good. I need it. I need you."

After some searching, Dean pulled out the lube. He covered three fingers in the thick, clear fluid. "Are you ready, Sam?"

Sam looked nervous but nodded. Dean inserted one finger into him slowly causing Sam to buck up. "Relax. If you relax your muscles it won't hurt as bad."

Sam took his advice trying to calm himself. Dean pushed the finger in and out of his hole until he was used to it then he added the second. More bucking followed but this time a moan escaped Sam's mouth. Dean reached down to grab his own dick but pulled away quickly. He did not want to come from his hand.

Dean pushed the fingers deep into Sam scissoring him. Soon Sam was pushing back against his fingers moaning. Dean took this moment to insert the last finger sending Sam off the wall. Dean noticed his cock was hard again. He wanted to dip down and taste it again but he remained focused. After a few more pumps, Dean rubbed half of the lube onto his own dick. He pulled Sam back on top of him. "Are you ready?"

Sam said nothing as leaned forward to melt into Dean's mouth again. Dean sighed taking the time to kiss him tenderly. When he pulled away he whispered, "I love you, Sam."

Sam's smile was worth all of it. "I love you, Dean."

Then his little brother sat on his dick. Both of them let out strangled moans. Dean's head wasn't completely in Sam yet and he already felt like he was going to explode. He forced himself to hold on. He wanted to make this good for Sam.

Sam seemed to have a different mentality as he quickened his pace taking in Dean more and more with each motion. Soon Dean was completely in Sam. Dean tried to let Sam do the work – after all he was doing a good job but he was too eager. He needed to be fucking him not the other way around.

Soon Dean was clawing and scratching at every inch of Sam he could find. He pulled his little brother against his chest as he began thrusting upwards into his tight ass. Sam's moans were loud and long and probably the fucking hottest thing Dean had ever heard. He could tell he was hitting the sensitive patch of nerves inside of him. He grabbed two fistfuls of Sam's ass as he continued his assault.

"Sammy, I'm going to come. I'm sorry. I – I can't hold it."

Sam let out a loud whimper. "Come in me, Dean!" he begged. "I want to feel it! Do it, now!"

Dean let himself go as he shoot hot, white cum into Sam. It felt so amazing. Sam let out the loudest moan of the night and came, untouched, across Dean's chest.

Dean immediately pulled out of Sam letting the cum drip out of his ass hole. He pulled him into a half head lock, kissing the beautiful brown hair of his. "Oh my god."

Sam pulled back grinning. "It's Sam actually but I can understand why you would be confused."

Dean stared at him for a moment before bursting out into laughter. Sam's grin grew wider. "You are definitely my little brother," Dean admitted with a sheepish smile.

Sam's smile faltered for a moment. "Dean?"

"What is it baby?" Dean asked breathless getting a blush out of Sam.

"I just wanted to say – thank you. You always take care of me. You always put me first."

"And I always will," Dean promised pulling him in to plant a kiss lightly on those beautiful pink lips.

Sam leaned his head against Dean shoulder and despite the mess around him, they stayed in the tight embrace.


End file.
